The invention relates to a temperature sensor with a temperature-sensitive sensing element, which can be placed in a substantially protected manner in a sensor casing, as well as to a method for its manufacture.
Temperature sensors usually operate on the basis of the thermal expansion of a liquid or solid, or if constructed as electrical or electronic temperature determination devices, on the basis of the temperature-dependent change to the electrical resistance value of the sensing element or temperature sensor. The resistance values can change linearly/non-linearly or positively/negatively with the temperature. Particularly in the case of resistance sensors the temperature for the measurement is determined in a spatially closely defined area, because the precision resistor or the thermocouple is located in the tip or front region of the sensor casing. Known temperature sensors are usually very sensitive to thermal, electrical, electromagnetic and mechanical loading or overloading and it is very difficult to obtain an earthing action or security against short-circuiting. In addition, known temperature sensors are expensive to manufacture, whilst also being prejudicial to the environment when use is made of problematical materials such as sodium or potassium. It is usually difficult to fit known temperature sensors.